triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Family
The Warren Family is a line of powerful Witches. Background *Pietronella Warren (September 2, 200 A.D. - November 20, 222 A.D.) *Henrik (192 A.D. - Unknown) Pietronella Warren was the first matriarch and her soulmate Henrik was the patriarch of the family. They were seperated in 222 A.D. by the Archangels. A few months later Qetsiyah was murdered by her tribe. There daughter Payton created the wiccan realm of Arendelle. where beings were free to use and practice their magic. A place where you weren't feared for what you could do. History Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Qetsiyah becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Qetsiyah and her soulmate Henrik were the first ever witches after tapping into the power of the the All. It made them immortal and gave them gifts they never dreamed of. Qetsiyah already had a lot of power from her parent's tribe when they experiment on her in the womb. The All bonded them forever to it and one another. However this upset the balance of nature as a result the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for Qetsiyah and her soulmate to be separated. Qetsiyah was left on Earth with half the power than before. While her soulmate was left in the All which was sent to a different realm. Once everything was done Neena gave birth to a set of twins, Archilles and Astrid. They were conceived after Neena and her Soulmate tapped into the All before he was sent away. Archilles was born with powers like their father, just not as strong, but he used his magic for dark purposes - from him evil witches and black magic and evil being descended. Astrid had powers like Neena, just not as strong - from her witches and good magic and beings descended. Astrid went on to have children but but they possessed no magic of their own. But they and their descendants could tap into the All as practitioners. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of her magic into a mighty ax before having Qetsiyah's own mother kill her with the weapon. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the first Werewolves and the werewolf curse - bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Crescent Wolf. Everytime a Witch was born, he or she would inherit a tiny piece of the All. In the royal garden, Ingrid is approached by Helga's suitor, the Duke of Weselton, who makes romantic advances on her, causing her to panic and blast him away with a stream of ice. When Melinda arrives, the Duke accuses Ingrid of harming him after he rejected her feelings. Instead, Melinda spurns him due to knowing his true nature, to which he threatens to reveal Ingrid's magic to all of Arendelle so everyone will know their future queen is a monster. Angered, Ingrid fires ice at him, but the Duke uses Melinda as a shield and she takes the hit; turning into an ice statue and crumbling to pieces. A grief-stricken Ingrid cries over her sister's broken body when Greta discovers them. Despite that Ingrid swears she didn't mean to kill Helga, Greta cannot cope with what her sister has done and entraps her in a magic proof urn. Many years later, Geta's eldest daughter, Scarlet, inherits ice powers similar to Ingrid's. She learns Prince Hans of the Southern Isles intends to trap her in an urn so he can seize Arendelle. After finding the urn in a cave within the North Valley, Scarlet is forced to hand it over to Hans when her sister's fiance, Kristoff is almost killed by the prince. In a smug tone, Hans remarks that a monster shouldn't rule Arendelle, and he proceeds to uncap the relic. A white liquid pours out, but instead of the substance entrapping Scarlet, Ingrid materializes from it instead. Though Hans' comment was meant for Scarlet, Ingrid assumes he was actually insulting her, and turns him into an ice statue as retribution, while the prince's brothers flee. Ingrid was outraged when Scarlet told her Snotra, Lofn, and Sjöfn inherited the power of three. Like Qetsiyah she craved the power until the point it took her over. The power of three transferred to the more powerful set of sisters when since Helga's death ended the first Charmed Ones. After Greta's death her daughter Anabelle was to inherit the throne. On the day of her coronation Ingrid showed up. Taking the throne for herself and attacking her own people. Skadi, Edra, Snotra, Lofn, and Sjöfn confronted to try and stop her and keep the peace. Ingrid banished Snotra, Lofn, and Sjöfn Midgard and when Skadi and Erda didn't stand by her she banished them aswell. Ingrid cursed Erda to continue to give birth to her daughters Snotra, Lofn, and Sjöfn each time they died. In turn cursing the girls to be reincarnated repeatedly. The Asgardians and the Vanir have never seen eye to eye. After Ingrid banished the majority of her family she went to Asgard and told them they were murdered when at Vanaheimr. Since they girls went between Arendelle, Asgard, and Vanaheimr frequently. This sent the Asgardians over the endge ending in a war between Asgard and Vanaheimr. After becoming cursed Skadi and Erda changed their names and Surnames (as well as the girls) to Halliwell. So they would not be found if anybody came looking for them. Skadi became Penelope Halliwell. Erda became Patricia Halliwell. Snotra became Prudence Halliwell. Lofn became Piper Halliwell. Sjöfn became Phoebe Halliwell. }} Payton's Descendants |-|Children= :*'Status:' Alive :*'Wiccan Powers:' Cryokinesis, Telekinesis :*'Description:' The eldest daughter of Queen Astrid and King Harald of Arendelle, making her the heir to the royal throne. She has two younger sisters, Helga and Greta, both of whom she develops a close-knit bond with. :*'Status:' Deceased :*'Wiccan Powers:' Geokinesis, Premonition :*'Description:' The third child born to Queen Astrid and King Harald of Arendelle, and she has two elder sisters, Ingrid and Helga. As children, the three develop a close bond. When her daughters were eight and six her and her husband were lost at sea. At the time Greta was seven months pregnant. They washed up on an island where she gave birth to a son, Ansel. When he was four months old all three of them were attacked and mauled by a cheetah. :*'Status:' Deceased :*'Wiccan Powers:' Pyrokinesis, Molecular Speed Manipulation :*'Description:' The second child born to Queen Astrid and King Harald of Arendelle, and she has an elder sister, Ingrid, and a younger sister, Greta. As children, the three develop a close bond. She was accidentally killed by her older sister Ingrid. |-|Grandchildren= |-|Great-Grandchildren= |-|Great-Great-Grandchildren= Family Tree Gallery Pandora-Ingrid-Melinda.png|sisters - Greta, Ingrid, and Melinda Sisters-Ella-and-Ana.jpg|sisters - Eliana and Annastasia HalliwellFamily1918.jpg|Penny with her family in 1918 PregnantPatty-Prue-Piper.jpg|Patty pregnant with her third daughter Halliwell Family Grimore In their family grimore (also known as "The Book of Shadows" there is an entry about the family on the first page of the book. Followed by the Charmed Ones individual entry's in the book. Warren Witches An extremely powerful line of witches descended from the first witch there ever was, Neena Warren. Each generation grew stronger in power gaining more of the All back - that Neena once possessed. During the seventeenth centry one of the descendants, Melinda Warren prophesized three sisters that would be the most powerful witches ever known. That prophesy later came true when Patty Halliwell gave birth to her four daughters: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and later Paige Matthews. They spent their Charmed destiny's protecting those who can not preotect themselves. A code the sisters lived by. Notes *The Warren's created some of the most powerful species. Qetsiyah created Witches and Werewolves. Skadi created Vampires, starting with the Milanesi family. *They are the most powerful line of witches in history. *One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters. Category:Family Category:Royalty Category:Teams